


Everything is More Beautiful Because We're Doomed

by waughisme



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Diary/Journal, Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waughisme/pseuds/waughisme
Summary: The boy who answered to the name of "Bunny" was beginning to raise certain feelings in Henry Winter's stone cold heart. (This story is told through diary entries written by H. Winter).





	Everything is More Beautiful Because We're Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that there is no Henry/Bunny-ship story, so I am going to push off from the dock first, holding nervousness close by. I know it is a very unlikely relationship, but, idk- I was definitely feeling like something went on between the two of them. Nothing in here is 100% canon and even the Henry that I created in this story is a bit of a softy (I found him rather difficult to write, same as Bunny). I do not own these characters and I probably don't do them any justice. I have come to appreciate Donna Tartt much more after writing this. 
> 
> Anyways, don't hate on me too much. If you feel like you might have the urge to like tell me off in the comment section, please be kind or just go back and pretend that you never saw this story. If you enjoyed my story, then thank you very much! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

August 21, 1990

I have officially arrived at Hampden College. 

Many of my peers are peace and love, tree huggers with trust funds, except my roommate. I came upon him while he was setting up his nightstand with framed pictures of his family, his dog, and one of he as a child. He was wearing boat shoes with white shorts and a navy cable knit sweater. I have never met anyone who is trying to emulate the Kennedy family so much. I am just waiting for him to call me “old sport.” He introduced himself as “Bunny.” 

Ate dinner at school. I have had much better.

Can’t wait to attend Julian’s class on Tuesday.

 

August 22, 1990

Woke up an hour earlier today to the sound of Bunny’s record of Sousa marches. He was stretching his arms and legs and was babbling about something that I can’t remember. I asked him if he goes for morning runs. He said no and that the only exercise he does is stretching, which he makes sure to do on the daily. 

Went to class. Came back to dorm. Bunny wasn’t there all day.

 

August 23, 1990

Bunny came in around 4 in the morning. His alarm clock went off at 6 and he began the same routine as the previous morning. 

Today is Sunday. I wanted to go into town and get lunch at the local diner and probably walk through the botanic gardens. I am currently reading Faust in German. However, Bunny insisted that we spend time with each other. 

It took him three, almost four, hours to get ready for our outing. He talked the whole time. I examined his bookshelf while he was in the bathroom, rambling on about an uncle who was serving time at Rickers Island. I could feel my intelligence quotient slipping as my eyes passed along the bindings of the books. I found the organization of the books somewhere along the line of fascination and appalling. He placed _Fu Mancho_ next to _The City and the Pillar_. I thought he might have a redeemable quality when I read the words _The Private Life of Julius Caesar_. I became disappointed when I saw the lurid cover of Caesar himself on a divan with his hand on a woman’s bare thigh and another woman, naked, kissing his feet, while his men rape the women of Egypt in the background. Bunny came out of the bathroom smiling at me. He said I could borrow his books anytime. 

By the hour we reached the diner, it was already the afternoon. I order a Reuben sandwich and coffee. Bunny had Mickey Mouse pancakes drenched in syrup with a side of french fries and a coke. He was very happy when our food came out. 

I discovered that, although he was a freshmen, Bunny is actually older than me by two years. He was held back a grade during his time at elementary school. He also went to college for a semester after high school but dropped out and took a year off. He said that he doesn’t really like talking about it so we moved on. 

Bunny changed his major twice. First, he was a criminal justice major with hopes of working in the CIA.

“They required that I learn Russian,” he told me. “So I signed up and on the first day we had to do one of those introduction games- you know those ‘ice breakers.’ So I said, ‘Hello, I’m Bunny and my favorite Russian writer is Knickersonandoff.’ The teacher didn’t laugh. She is the reason I failed. She just didn’t like my joke. Just because someone told one joke doesn’t mean you should hold it against them for the whole semester. Ugh, go die.”

When he got here to Hampden, he changed his major to business finance. He said it was a dream of his to work down at Wall Street. It came no surprise to me when he said the movie was in his Top 10 favorite films of all time. He also expressed a strong interest in art and loves painting, especially landscapes and still-life. 

 

August 25, 1990

Had class with Julian Morrow today. Oh diary, I only have so many words to play with in describing how lovely it was to be in his presence for two hours. When I am with him, I want to be perfect. I shall never come to class dressed casually like all the other students. Clean shaven, clothes perfectly pressed and shoes always polished and fingernails always trimmed. 

I am the only one in his class. We began by having tea. There was no “ice breaker,” as a matter of fact, we began the conversation as if we had already known each other. It felt so good to be with someone who is on the same level as me. Someone I can talk to about Socrates and Virgil and comparing Mars, Venus and Cupid to the Holy Family. Two hours is not long enough. I look forward to Tuesdays. My first assignment is to read Plato’s _Apology_. I have already read it but I shall read it again. And read it again after that until I have passages memorized and can have an intellectually simulating conversation with him. 

 

August 28, 1990

Bunny is gone for good only for tonight, unfortunately. He has a girlfriend named Marion. Heaven help her. Or perhaps she is just as slow-witted as he and that they are the perfect couple for each other. 

Anyways, I am glad he is gone because I can continue my reading of the _Apology_ without his disturbance. There is nothing that I hate more than when people try talking to me while I am reading. 

“What are you reading,” he asked.

I held up the cover for him to see but he told me he couldn’t see the words.

“ _Apology_ ,” I said.

“What?”

“Plato’s _Apology_ ,” I said a little louder.

“What’s he apologizing for?”

“It is the dialogue from Socrates’s trial.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“If you read it or know anything about history than it will make sense.”

I saw him roll his eyes. “Why’s he on trial?”

“There are many theories but mainly for denying the gods and corrupting the youth.”

“What did he do to the youth?” He said this in a way that he wanted to sound like he was appalled by the statement but it came out more like he was intrigued.

“To put it in words for your understanding, they were basically copying what he was doing.”

“Which is-“

“Philosophizing.”

“No offense but it sounds stupid.”

“It’s history.”

“Who cares. All we have is now,” he said while spraying himself in cologne.

 

September 1, 1990

If this was Ancient Greece, I would be _eromenos_ and Julian would be my _erastes_. How I wish we were in the sweltering heat of Athens right now discussing the soul and what is art and what is beauty. I do not care to associate with anyone else here on campus. I am content were I am.

 

September 3, 1990

I do not see how I am going to survive the next four years with Bunny as my roommate. He leaves his clothes on the floor, he never makes his bed, he has the worst choice in music, he comes in late, he never studies, he says the most foolish things. He is such an ignoramus. He is also a mouth-breather and picks at his nails too much. 

Today, I was eating my lunch outside and reading my book. I saw Bunny walking with his football friends. He left them and I could tell he was walking over to sit with me. 

UM, WHY? 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hello.”

He dumped the contents of what was inside the brown paper bag he had with him. I watched as he unwrapped a sub sandwich and opened a bag of chips. He also had about six bakery cookies. Have you ever been able to hear someone eat? Well, I have and it is not appetizing.  

“Why are you sitting with me,” I asked. 

“Why not?”

“Why don’t you go sit with your friends or your girlfriend.”

“Um, because I don’t want to.”

“Listen, if you are playing some practical joke on me, I am going to ask you to stop right now or I will get in contact with the proper authorities.”

“Jesus, Henry. Fine, I’ll leave.”

I heard him call me paranoid as he packed up his lunch and left. 

 

September 4, 1990

I wish I could put a picture in here to give you an idea of Bunny’s fashion sense. Today he paired a Hampden hoodie with shorts, driving shoes, and a Burberry trench coat. He also had on his backpack.

I told Julian about Bunny. Sadly, he thinks I am being too hard on him and should give him a chance. The fact that this is coming from Julian, I just might give Bunny that chance.

September 30, 1990

I am so sorry I haven’t written in here in a while.

School has demanded much of my time. I really only care about Julian’s class,though. I enjoy the afternoon tea that we share. 

It rained all day today. 

I spent most of the day doing homework at my desk in our dorm. Bunny also spent his day in our dorm, lying on his bed throwing a baseball up in the arm and catching it. This was the first day that we spent alone time together.

“Do you have homework,” I asked.

“Yeah.”

I thought of Julian. “Do you need help?”

“No.”

“Well, I'm here if you do.”

“Great.” He began pacing in our small room. He stopped and began to examine my book collection. “I don’t get why you read all this nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense. You shouldn’t put down things you don’t understand.”

“Whatever.” How common he sounded when he said this. “I’m so bored.”

He then gave me that,“lad-culture-slap-on-the-back.”

“C’mon,” he said. “Let’s do something.”

“I have homework and so do you.”

“I don’t feel like doing it.”

“You shouldn’t procrastinate.”

“I don’t care. I'm going to drop out anyways, so what does it matter.”

“You know, they aren't going to hire you at Wall Street if you don’t have a college degree.”

“I’m not doing that anymore.”

“But, I thought that was your dream.”

“Well it isn’t anymore, Henry. Okay? It was just a stupid thought. Forget I even said anything.”

Ah, he was putting me to a challenge. 

“Bunny, let me help you. Which class are you struggling in,” I said calmly. 

He took a moment to reply. “Math. And biology and psychology and composition and the history of France.” 

I put my pen down. “Okay, well let’s start with math since you have that class tomorrow.”

Bunny rolled his eyes and got his math books out. He got the chair at the end of his bed and took the clothes off it and placed them on his blanket. He used this chair for clothes that were too dirty to go back in the drawers but clean enough not to be thrown in the hamper. 

It was uncomfortable in the position that we were in, since the desk is small and we were shoulder to shoulder, forearms constantly touching and elbows knocking against our side limbs. We worked on his math for almost two hours. Bunny would get frustrated and I would have to bring him back down again to continue. He was like a child in which I had to keep complimenting him every time he did something right. I was really only doing this so I could tell Julian the next time I saw him. 

Bunny was very happy when we finished. 

“It stopped raining. Wanna walk over to Lucky Burrito and get dinner?”

That didn’t sound appealing, so I said “no,” but he kept on insisting. I said no again. He then shrugged and left and told me he would be back before midnight.

 

October 2, 1990

I came into our dorm from my class to find Bunny lying on my bed reading one of my books.

“Happy to see that you made yourself so comfortable on my bed,” I said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, I've been here for a while,” he said this without a trace of being offended. 

I saw he was reading Descartes’s _Meditations_.

“Interesting choice,” I said.

“Yeah, it’s alright.”

“Do you understand it?”

“Mhmm.”

Obviously, diary, this was a lie.

“Can I sit down on my bed,” I said annoyed

“Sure,” he said, only moving up. I sat down next to him and began to pull out my homework. 

“ ‘Cogito Ergo Sum,’ ” he said. “ ‘I think therefore I am.’ ” 

“Famous words,” I said.

He hummed in reply. He laid back down and continued reading for a few short minutes. He fell asleep on my pillow. Oh, diary, I watched as a little drool slowly creep out of his mouth and stain my pillowcase and the book fell out of his hands and onto the floor.  I’ll have to change it before I go to bed.

 

October 3, 1990

Weather was very nice today. Warm and sunny. 

Bunny found me again outside eating my lunch. He sat down next to me and said that dreaded “Hey.”

“Hay is for horses,” I said.

He smiled brightly at this and continued to setup his lunch and brought out a book. 

I continued reading _On the Origin of Species_.

I glanced up to see what Bunny was reading.

He was reading one of my books- _Summa Theologica_ by St. Thomas Aquinas. 

 

October 6, 1990

Bunny is spending more time in our dorm. He is usually “fake” reading or asleep. He’ll ask me questions about what he reads in the books. I answer every one.

He has also been neglecting his friends and opting to sit with me at lunch. We eat in silence and our only connection are the books, or my books, that we sit about and read. 

**Later…**

 

“So, is this philosophy class that you’re taking easy?”

“It isn’t philosophy class. It is a Classics course. We study the Ancient Greek and Roman cultures.”

“Is it easy?”

“Well, if you are passionate about the subject then it will be enjoyable which is far better than only liking it because it is easy. It presents a challenge that makes you think.”

“I have to take a philosophy class. What’s your teacher’s name?”

“Julian Morrow. You’re not going to get in, though. He is highly selective.”

“How did you get in?”

“I wrote to him and we corresponded together for a few months while I was a senior in high school.” 

“How many people are in the class?”

“Just me.”

“That isn’t a class. I'm sure I could get in.”

“Bunny, don’t even try.”

Now, I’m going to be honest- I have started to accept Bunny for who he is but those two hours, those precious two hours that I get once a week, that is away from the small-minded world and Bunny’s juvenile brain, are very special to me. I cannot take a class knowing that Bunny is in there as well.

“Whatever,” he said before leaving.

 

October 13, 1990

It stormed today, which was very fitting for the mood that I was in. 

During our afternoon tea, Julian told me some very distressing news.

“I have some wonderful news to tell you, Henry,” he said while handing me my cup.

“We are going to have another student with us in the spring term.”

“What.”

“Yes, Edmund Corcoran will be joining us. Isn’t that lovely? I am happy that we will have another student to discuss the wonderful culture of a bygone era. He seemed just as enthused about it as you did when you use to write to me.”

“Edmund? You mean Bunny?”

“Haha, is that what he goes by? Oh, he is perfectly charming. Although, I should like to call him Edmund. He came here last Friday and had tea with me. He told me that he was your roommate and you inspired a new thirst for intellectualism in him. He said he was currently reading Aristotle and was enjoying it immensely. Oh, he was so delightful! And I loved the glasses that he wore. He looked like a young Yeats. I hope he wears them again. He is not attractive but more boyishly-handsome. Don’t you agree?”

I couldn’t think of anything to say. Julian called Bunny “charming” and “delightful” and even thought of him as “handsome.” 

“Julian, I don’t know about this. You know, he isn’t the best student and I don’t think he will add much to the conversation.”

“Why, Henry, you shouldn’t put down the boy so fast. I think it is good that we are taking on someone who might have a dim view of our speciality. It will add a new perspective. But, the impression that he gave me during our conversation seemed to be that he was most looking forward to learning all that he could about the ancient cultures, especially when I told him that we would be studying Homer next semester.” 

The _Iliad_ was my favorite story of all time. I always wished I could find a Patroclus to my Achilles, or I could be Patroclus to someone’s Achilles. I use to write my own stories of Achilles and Patroclus and the adventures that they would go on together. Which reminds me- when I get home for Thanksgiving break I’m going to have to hide that notebook that is filled with the stories. I think I might have left it in an unlocked drawer. 

Getting back to Bunny, my stomach turned at the thought of he as my classmate.

 

January 9, 1991

I apologize for having prolonged writing in here. Please forgive me. 

Not much has happened since my last entry. I was either enthralled in my studies or outside taking a walk and reading. Tuesdays were with Julian and they were always cut short. Bunny came and went, always leaving the room in a mess. 

I went back home to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family. Wore all black to Christmas mass, which irritated my mother but not as much as my father and my grandparents. 

Came back to Hampden only to find Bunny arrived a few hours before me. He told me all about his wonderful family vacation to Florida. 

“Henry, old man, you’re so white!” he was saying to me as I was finishing up with unpacking my suitcase. “You need to go to Florida and like sit out for a couple of hours.”

Bunny proceeded to tell me about days spent outside by the pool or the beach, drinking mai tai’s and his escapades outside of the Disney World Resort. I could only eye him pathetically at the thought that we would be spending every Tuesday until May together in class for an hour and twenty minutes.

 

January 10, 1991

Bunny and I had out first class together.

We got ready together, walked over together, and sat down at the round table together at the same time. 

Julian was not there yet, so Bunny and I sat in silence. 

I got out my book and began to read and Bunny began clicking his pen. I asked him to stop and he looked at me in a way that can only be read as, _“Did you really just ask me that?”_

Thank the gods Julian came in before he could proceed. He was very talkative and went to the little butler’s room to make us tea. He told us about what he did over the holiday; he went to Paris and Tuscany. 

Julian came out with a tray of pastries and edwardian sandwiches and tea and placed it down on the table before Bunny and me. 

“And of course, I wanted to bring something back from the old country for my pupils so I got you both these…”

Julian reached into his pocket and pulled out two replicas of the Legion of Honor medals. Bunny pinned his right away to his breast pocket and said, “Merci” to Julian. I put mine away.

“Now begins a wonderful new semester with a new face,” Julian said gushing over Bunny and his ridiculous tan. I held back the urge to point out the pimple on Bunny’s neck. 

“As I told Henry a few months ago, we will begin by examining the works of your friend and mine, Homer.”

Bunny then dug into his Jansport backpack and pulled out a notebook and his glasses. I watched Julian who watched Bunny put on his glasses; the glasses that reminded him of William Butler Yeats. Julian was smitten and I was perturbed. You would think that Alcibiades was here the way how Julian was fawning over him.

I tried not to let it get to me, and listen to Julian telling us all about the life of Homer. But my eyes kept wondering back to Bunny. What could Julian possibly see in him? 

I gathered my belongs quickly and left the classroom. Usually, I would have lingered with Julian but I wanted to get away from everyone. A walk, yes, fresh air and stuff like that. 

It was snowing.

Bunny shouted my name from across the courtyard and ran to catch up with me. Of course I did not stop for him.

“Why’dcha leave so fast,” he asked.

“I have a headache.”

“Our dorm is that way,” he said pointing east.

“I just want to be alone!”

“What’s your problem? Why do you hate me?

I could give him a list if he really wanted one but I just looked down and back up.

“I can’t stand being around idiotic, imprudent, halfwitted, inane people. Okay? There I said it.”

“What makes you think I’m all those things,” he gestured with his hands.

“Bunny, first of all- first of all, it’s your name.”

“Whats wrong with my name?”

“You’re named after an imaginary rabbit, who unlike Father Christmas, we have no idea how he gets in the house.”

“Okay, first of all, I am not named after the Easter Bunny. It derives from an early obsession of Peter Rabbit, thank you. Second of all, fuck you for not actually trying to get to know me.”

I hate when people use offensive words like the one he used to express his contempt, so I remained silent. 

Bunny took this as an opportunity to leave and push pass me.

We stayed away from each other all day until night fell.

I came back to our dorm. He was lying on his bed barefoot and in sweats and a long sleeved shirt that said, “Nantucket.” 

It was unlike me but I apologized to him.

He looked up from his book and half-smiled. I concluded that this was his own personal way of accepting an apology.

“Do you need help with homework?”

“No.”

I got ready for bed and then went to sleep until I heard the sound of him turning the light switch and then the room became dark.

 

January 15, 1991

Bunny and I have been more tolerant of each other this past week. We aren’t the best of friends but we have both decidedly to take a silent oath to at least meet each other halfway in regards to our acceptance of each other.

School is bearable. The winter has been nice but for some reason everyone else is complaining.

 

February 1, 1991

Sorry for delaying writing in here, but would you believe it? Bunny and I have become allies on the verge of friends. We now spend the days together. Bunny sits with his jock friends until I come into the caf. and then he ditches them to sit with me. 

Often times, you will find us walking to our classes together, I smoking a cigarette and Bunny running his mouth about school drama and other sweet nothings. We laugh a lot too, which is a rare thing for me. He can be funny. 

Here is another anecdote: This one time we were leaving Julian’s class and were outside. We were talking and Bunny threw a snowball at me. He was laughing hysterically and I played along like I was offended only for me to grab a handful of snow and dump it on his head. It then became a full-on snowball fight between the two of us in zero degree Vermont weather. I didn’t care what people thought of us acting like children, we were laughing and all around having a good time. 

I then drove us in my BMW to the coffee shop in town. I got coffee and he got hot chocolate. He then started laughing at me because there were some snots running down my nose from the cold and I told him his nickname should really be Rudolph because his nose was red from the cold. We sat in the coffee shop for an hour or two talking and drinking our hot beverages. 

In that moment, I realized how nice it was to let the world turn without me.

 

February 3, 1991

Bunny stayed in tonight, which was unusual since it was Friday. 

Instead, we sat on my bed and read different passages written by Livius Andronicus and it was not without laughter. I read the scripts with seriousness but Bunny kept putting on different accents. 

He fell asleep on my bed again, but this time I did not bother him; I simply admire the picture before and agreed with Julian when he said that Bunny was not attractive but handsome. 

 

April 3, 1991

School is fine. 

Julian is cancelling class next week because he will be traveling to Copenhagen for spring break.

I am not going to deny that I am feeling a bit crummy of the cancellation of class because I always look forward to seeing him and discussing the ancient world that I have only access to in discussions, writings, and dreams.

Bunny asked me if I wanted to celebrate Easter with he and his family. 

I declined and told him my family was expecting me to celebrate with them. 

“Alright,” he said shrugging his shoulders. “If you get bored in Kansas, you know where to find me.”

“It’s not Kansas. It’s Missouri.”

“Everything is the same once you get past New York City. It’s all farm until you hit California.”

 

Holy Thursday, 1991

It’s 3 a.m. and everyone is asleep, except me. I am up. I hope my parents don’t come in if they see the light on.

I have to tell you this, diary. Oh God, this is so cliche, but I have to tell someone and that someone has to be you because I know only you can keep it to yourself. I hope no one reads this. Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Okay, so I just woke up from the most absurd dream that I can recall. I dreamt that I was a Roman senator and I was at this party and there was this slave auction and Bunny was one of the slaves. Oh my god diary, I just had a dream were I imagined Bunny’s naked body all covered in chains and a piece of cloth covering his sex. Well, anyways, I bought him and then I don’t know the guards or someone brought him to my bed chamber. And like basically I was questioning him and he wouldn’t answer and then, like, I grabbed at him and he pushed me down. And then I asked for mercy and he was all like “wtf” and then I got up and was like “I will be a good master if you allow me to submit to you.” And he was like, “Thats against roman tradition. I have never heard of a master submitting to his slave.” And then I began to beg him to let me worship him and he didn’t say anything. And then, and then diary, I went down on him and performed oral sex and he ejaculated on my face and then I started kissing him passionately and then he threw me down on the bed and ripped my robe open and proceeded to kiss me and then penetrate me. And I screamed out his real name and called him, “My lion” and then he called me “a pussy”. And thats when I woke up. Oh diary. I can’t believe I just dreamt that and wrote this down. I don’t even know what I just wrote. I can never see him again.

 

April 21, 1991

Arrived back at school today. Bunny was already settled in but I missed him, thank the heavens.

**Later…**

Ate dinner alone. Bunny came in at night all smiley and asking me how was my Easter holiday. 

I told him it went well. He proceeded to tell me all about Easter at the Corcoran household. All seemed normal with him but I just hope he has no idea what I thought about for the past week. 

 

April 28, 1991

Finals are next week and my classes are kicking me in the rear. I have four essays I have to write, one I am almost done with plus fifteen reflections on student presentations. Can’t wait for summer break! My father is spoiling us with a trip to Mykonos in June.

 

April 29, 1991

I am watching the sunrise right now in my dorm, diary. Watching it and watching over Bunny. 

He went to this party that is held every year the week before final exams where students go to Cloke Rayburn’s dorm and drink shots of tequila to get lucky. Well, Bunny had one too many shots and stumbled back to our dorm early this morning around 4 a.m. He was slurring his words and trying to tell me some story about Caligula that he had read recently. He was completely wasted. I had to help him get to his bed and then I flipped him onto his stomach should he vomit, which he did on his sheets. I had to put new bed clothes on his bed and gave him a mop bucket that I found out in the hall. I washed his face and then laid him back down on his bed. I sat with him for a while in case he should purge again. 

I was so close next to him on that bed. I looked down at the drunk mess before me and couldn't help but smile. Smiling at the fact that he was relying on alcohol to get him through finals weeks versus studying and feeling confident about his intelligence. He isn’t stupid like I might make him out to be; he just fails to apply himself. 

I began to stroke his hair, which was damp with sweat from hurling as violent as he was. He could be intolerable and annoying and stupid but there was something about him. Something that I could overlook and find deep in my heart that perhaps I could even love him. That last bit might be overreaching. 

Anyways, I bent down and kissed him softly on his forehead. He didn’t stir and continued to snore. And with that I got up and came to my desk to write to you. 

 

May 2, 1991

Today is our last class with Julian. We do not have a final; just lunch. 

**Later…**

Lunch went well with Julian. He treated Bunny and I to a restaurant that overlooked the Walloomsac River. Julian said that he was traveling to Istanbul for the summer. I told them about my upcoming trip to Greece. Bunny said that he was staying here in America, probably go out to Las Vegas for his brother’s bachelor party. Julian laughed at this and I did too. 

Julian then said something that left me feeling bittersweet. He said we were going to be having three new students who will be freshmen in the fall joining us in our class. Bunny was excited but I couldn't help but feel depressed. It was no longer going to be the three of us. We have all come to know each other so well and now there will be new people. I might have to share Bunny, or perhaps he will forget me altogether. Or maybe I should forget him. He isn’t ideal but I suppose I am in love with the challenge his puts out. 

Anyways, it’s back to setting up my pawns and knights. Maybe it is time to move on since there will be new people. No one can know about Bunny and I, or the feelings that I might hold for him.

That’s all. That’s all. 


End file.
